


Honey

by uniquelio



Series: Of kinks and love [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Honey, It's basically smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelio/pseuds/uniquelio
Summary: "His favourite spot was the hollow of his throat. It was already pretty deep when they first met but now it was even deeper, Armie could dip the tip of his fingers there. In the last month his brain had been filled with lustful images of him toying with that spot, running his tongue there and biting and sucking on that tender skin. He wondered if he could suck a hickey there, and if he could that would drive him crazy. It was his guilty pleasure, it was his new favourite feature on Timothée. He loved how pendants could end up there, lying on his skin heavenly. "





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This post](https://uniquelio.tumblr.com/post/177979631880/i-want-to-drip-honey-in-the-hollow-of-his)
> 
>  
> 
> It's literally 4k words of smut. I regret nothing.

Being away from home was hard, especially when you are forced to stay away from your hometown due to a movie premiere. Timothée didn’t mind at all, he liked the limelights and he liked when people got into his work, it made him feel really happy and really proud of himself. It was a good feeling, it was everything he had ever dreamt off when he was a little kid. Everything had happened so fast that he was still confused about how he had gotten where he was, he didn’t even remember how his first real role happened.

Timothée loved doing interviews and he loved talking about his new projects, he liked the nervousness and the excitement that ran through his body whenever he sat down in front of a journalist. However, the happiness left its place to annoyance when he was forced to do interviews, photo-shoots and public appearance while his gorgeous boyfriend was in New York. In his apartment. Alone. While the neighbours were all out of town.

There were tons of things that Timothée could do to Armie. He missed him a lot, he missed his body, his warmth and his hands on his thighs, on his arms, on his chest, everywhere. He missed his lips, he missed his sleepy, tiny kisses in the morning, he missed their passionate make-outs in the afternoon and he missed their open mouthed kisses in the night. He missed Armie. It was a normal feeling for Timothée, he always missed him when they were apart. It was a little childish maybe, but Timothée couldn’t careless.

Fortunately, after a long and tiring interview Timothée was free to go to the airport and go back to New York City. He was excited to go back to his house, being away for a rather long period of time from his city had affected him a little. He had been blessed enough to go and visit some amazing places in both England and Hungary, but New York was New York and that city was in his heart, he couldn’t live anywhere else but there. It was a little unusual for actors to live somewhere that wasn’t Los Angeles, but he couldn’t fit there, that place didn’t feel right and it felt tight on his skin, almost as if it wanted to choke him to death.

The flight was nice, no turbulences and Timothée managed to slightly relax, he was still nervous and he was still imagining every possible bad scenario, but he managed to knock it down a tiny bit; for once he was glad to be tired. He got into a nice chat with the lady sitting next to him, she was funny and really nice. She had two nephews and she was going to visit them in New York for a whole week, it also was her first time in the States and she was a little nervous about it. She was from Montreal, she had a beautiful French accent and Timothée shyly tried to speak French with her.

Timothée’s first step in JFK felt like freedom. He was back in his city, he was back in his territory and he was now free to go back home. He took his custom made suitcase, he said goodbye to Brian and to the other guys and then he left, rushing through the doors and getting into the Uber he had requested. He looked around a little while waiting for the Uber to arrive, he managed to get a coffee from Starbucks and he also managed to eat a small sandwich. He was dying of hunger and now that he was able to eat junk food again, he wasn’t going to let any opportunity slip away.

The ride to his apartment was quiet, the driver didn’t talk much and Timothée didn’t mind that much. He checked his emails, he texted his mum and arranged a dinner with the whole family, and he even managed to clear his Instagram notifications. He set few reminders for the following day, booking himself an appointment in his favourite hair saloon, a medical appointment to check his health like he did every six months and a night out with few friends from school. It felt good to pick up his old habits, to get back into his daily routine. Now that Armie was in town, he also had excuses to check out new places and give a twist to his life.

In all the rush created by the sudden opportunity to go back home earlier than programmed, Timothée had forgotten to text Armie and tell him that he was going to get back sooner than he had told him. Thus, when Timothée opened the front door of his apartment, seeing an half naked Armie sitting on a bar stool with a forkful of pancakes covered in honey, he got confused and then surprised in a matter of seconds. It was rare to see Armie in “his natural habit”, wearing only a pair of tight boxers with bed hair and sleepy eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Armie managed to say, his mouth filled with food.

“I finished all of my interviews and they let me come back earlier.” Timothée dragged his suitcase inside, pushing it against a wall with a sigh. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked with a snort, nodding at Armie’s food. “It’s 3 pm, why are you eating breakfast now?”

“Because I just woke up.” Armie put down his fork and looked at Timothée with a smile. He stood up and walked toward him, placing his hands on his hips. “You look stunning, tired, but stunning. Is this a new jumper?” He curled his fingers in the thin cloth, admiring the geometric blue and red flowers. He studied the “v” cut of the neck, the exposed pale skin, the little dark moles and the movement of Timothée’s Adam’s apple. “Really attractive, it suits you.” Armie patted his chest and pushed his curls out of his forehead, landing a delicate kiss there.

Timothée smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and sighing happily. He wrapped his hands around Armie’s neck and pressed his body on the other, resting his head on that broad and strong chest. He had missed him, he had missed his scent and his loud heartbeat, he had missed how their bodies fitted together and how Armie could wrap himself around him like a safety blanket. Timothée tilted his head back and looked at his man, his boyfriend, with a smile, his hands sneaked to his face and he ran his fingers through the short beard.

“Are you happy that I’m back?” Timothée whispered, biting his lower lip and starting to swing slowly, following a little tune that was stuck in his head.

“Happy can’t even describe how I feel right now.” Armie leaned down, his forehead on Timothée’s. His hands started to wander around, the need of touching every inch of that creamy skin was making his head buzz in excitement. “You could have told me, but I’m glad that you didn’t.”

Timothée laughed and held Armie’s face between his hands, looking at him in the eyes while caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed him gently at first, just tasting his sweet lips that had an aftertaste of honey, then it quickly escalated in something more passionate, more intimate, filled with need of feeling each other again. As usual, their kiss left them both breathless and on cloud nine, Timothée’s lips were tingling and his whole body woke up, Armie wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“I’ll let you finish breakfast while I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine.” Timothée said on Armie’s lips, licking his bottom one with the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah, totally a sexy thing to say like that.” Armie smiled and rolled his eyes, letting go of his jumper.

Timothée laughed and ruffled his hair, stretching his arms above his head before grabbing his suitcase. It took him few minutes to trash his worn clothes into the washing machine and it took him even less time to turn it on, tuning it on the right setting. After he finished, he decided to join Armie in his kitchen, wanting to keep him company and to eat at least a pancake. Armie’s ones were amazing and he hadn’t eaten them in a really long time.

Armie smiled at him, his lips sealed and his cheeks stuffed with food, when he came back into the kitchen. He patted his lap and Timothée beamed, sitting down on him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They rarely did that, Timothée was always worried of being too heavy or to annoy Armie to do that on his own, and Armie didn’t want to seem too clingy. It was nice to sit on Armie’s lap, especially when he was wearing only a pair of boxers, Timothée could touch him and see the reaction of his touch on his skin, which was always mesmerising.

“What have you done while I was away?” Timothée asked dipping his index in a poodle of honey in Armie’s plate.

“Oh, do you mean in the two days that we weren’t together?” Armie smirked and laughed quietly, looking at Timothée’s curious finger. “I did the final show, it went well. I went out with the whole cast, we drank, I got pretty wasted. I came here, cleaned a little. Nothing important.” He shrugged and cut another piece of pancake. “Oh and the ropes you bought arrived yesterday.”

“Good to hear.” Timothée said swiping his finger around the plate with a smile. “I got bored, Canada is boring if you’re alone.”

Armie hummed and looked at Timothée. His boy had gotten so gorgeous over the last year, it still surprised him how much he had grown up since they met. He had changed his whole style, he had gotten more confident and he had matured a lot. He had had lost weight due to Beautiful Boy, he had gained it back, he had had to cut his hair for The King and he had managed to rock that bowl Medieval cut. His curls were still soft and pretty, they fell on his forehead and they made him look both younger and older at the same time. The weight loss had made his bones pop out even more and at first Armie got worried, since Timothée was already really skinny, but after he had gained his weight back Armie got less worried, seeing how he got even prettier. More details came out, more things caught Armie’s eyes and he couldn’t forget them at all.

His favourite spot was the hollow of his throat. It was already pretty deep when they first met but now it was even deeper, Armie could dip the tip of his fingers there. In the last month his brain had been filled with lustful images of him toying with that spot, running his tongue there and biting and sucking on that tender skin. He wondered if he could suck a hickey there, and if he could that would drive him crazy. It was his guilty pleasure, it was his new favourite feature on Timothée. He loved how pendants could end up there, lying on his skin heavenly.

“What are you looking at, Armand?” Timothée smiled, dipping a finger in a little bit of honey and bring it to his lips. “You look distracted.” He sucked on his index, humming and closing his eyes. “Man, I forgot how good honey was. Is this the one that Luca brought us?”

Armie nodded and stared at the jar of honey. “Yeah, it’s really good. Italian food is the best, you know that.” He shrugged and cut another piece of pancake, twirling it in that thick sauce before giving the fork to Timothée. “Here, finish it. I’m full.”

Timothée nodded enthusiastically and started to eat what was left in the plate. “Next week we have dinner with my family.” He said while munching on a pancake. “Mum asked if we could bring cake and wine.”

“What cake?”

“Your cake.”

Armie groaned and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t feel like baking for hours again.” He whined, resting his head on Timothée’s.

“Mum would love it.” He said with a smile, knowing that Armie couldn’t say no to his mum.

“Fine.” Armie stared at Timothée’s neck, watching him swallow the food. He was used to see every muscle move under that tight skin, he was used to see his Adam’s apple bob when he gave him a blowjob and he was also used to see his prominent throat work around his cock. He got slightly aroused just by thinking about it. “I’ll see.”

“Thank you.” Timothée kissed his cheek, his lips still covered in honey.

Armie sighed and placed a hand on his right hip, caressing it gently while admiring his face. He was getting aroused due to Timothée’s little shifts on his lap, and he was pretty sure that he could feel his half hard cock under his ass. His constant images didn’t help at all, he was still trying to let go of the thought of dripping honey from the jar into the hollow of Timothée’s throat. It was a little crazy and sick, but it wasn’t like they were vanilla, they were pretty far from it. Since he had that “slip up” on Twitter about bondage, Timothée had gotten curious about the whole thing and he had ended up becoming a huge fan of it. There were also few other things that Timothée liked when it came to sex, and Armie wasn’t innocent himself.

However, they had never experimented with food, the idea of putting whipped cream on a dick didn’t appeal neither of them. Since seeing Timothée again, though, Armie couldn’t stop thinking about licking something off from his pale throat, sucking hickeys all over his perfect skin. He wanted it so bad and judging by his erection, his whole body wanted it too. He cleared his throat and looked down at Timothée’s lap, sighing.

“Are you hard?” Timothée blurted out, grinding his hips down slightly. “Sorry, dumb question.” He laughed quietly and licked his lower lip. “You did miss me, I see.” He turned his head around after finishing the last bit of pancake, cleaning his lips with his tongue. “Lift me up and take me here.” He whispered, moving around a little until he managed to wrap his legs around Armie’s waist. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was dying to get touched by him.

It took Armie few seconds to register what Timothée had just told him. As soon as he did it, he gripped his buttocks with his hands and stood up, supporting him before hurrying to lay him down on the wooden counter. His hands slid under the expensive jumper, he gripped his hips and dragged him closer to the edge of the counter, making his bottom hang from it. Timothée had his legs still around his waist and now his ass cheeks were resting on his clothed erection, making Armie moan lowly when he rolled them.

“Stop teasing.” He grumbled, his hands hurried to pull off his clean jumper, throwing it on the stool next to him. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down with the black boxers. “Let go of my waist.” Timothée nodded and parted his legs, watching Armie closely. His jeans and underwear came off in a quick motion, his cock rested on his pale belly and Armie licked his lower lip, stepping back between his parted legs. “You take my breath away.”

“Hurry up…” Timothée whined, throwing his head back and placing his hands on Armie’s chest. “Please, it’s been so long.” He murmured in a chocked breath.

“It’s been two days, baby.” Armie smiled and dipped his head down, kissing his forehead and then his cheeks, his chin and his lips, licking away the residue of honey. “I’m not complaining.” He added with a smile, biting his bottom lip before starting to kiss down his jawline and neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Timothée rasped, his hands in Armie’s hair and his lips parted.

Armie’s eyes landed on the jar of honey next to them, goosebumps rose up on his skin and he blinked twice, trying to push away that thought; he was too ashamed to ask. He focused back on Timothée’s neck, sucking a deep mark under his jaw and letting the light stubble scratch his cheeks. He smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, his boy was growing up so fast and he wasn’t ready to see him with a full beard, even if probably he was never going to have one. The little mustache thing that was going on was interesting, and the light stubble on his chin was lovely just like as his messy brows. It was Timothée and Armie loved everything about him.

Armie reached his goal. He dipped the tip of his tongue on the hollow of his throat and Timothée gasped, arching his back and pulling tightly on his hair. Armie smiled and bit the tender skin around it, sucking gently before starting to bite on his collarbones. Timothée was a moaning mess and Armie took his sweet time, even if he kept looking at that damned jar of honey. He couldn’t stop thinking about pouring it in that deep hollow, he couldn’t stop thinking about Timothée’s moans and about his breathless voice.

“Why do you keep looking away?” Timothée whispered with slightly open eyes. “What’s keeping you away from me?” He murmured rolling his hips down, making Armie moan out loud.

“Nothing.” Armie whispered with a soft grunt, thrusting his hips forward.

“Liar.” Timothée said tugging his hair again and making Armie tilt his head back. “Tell me. Tell me now.”

“You’re bossy.” Armie grumbled. He took the honey jar and shook it lightly in front of Timothée’s eyes. “I was thinking about dropping a little bit of this in the hollow of your throat.” He placed a hand on his throat and tightening his grip slightly. “I was thinking about making you go crazy with just that.” Timothée’s fingers curled around his wrist and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, his lips parted and his breath heavy. “You’d like that.”

Armie let go of his throat and looked down at Timothée’s body, noticing few drops of pre-come on Timothée’s stomach. His own cock twitched in his boxers and he curled his toes, palming it to give himself some relief and pulling his underwear down. He parted Timothée’s buttocks and slid his erection there, watching it nudge Timothée’s weak spots. They didn’t keep lube around the house and Armie was fine with not fucking him, he could satisfy himself in other ways.

Armie took the spoon he had used for breakfast and shoved it into the jar, twirling the thick liquid around before taking a spoonful of it. Timothée’s breath itched and he bit his lower lip, his eyes fixed on his hand and on the spoon. He relaxed his shoulders, making the hollow of his throat deeper just like the hollow of his collarbones. Armie smiled and let few drops of honey drip into his favourite spot, his cock twitched again and he let the whole spoonful end up in that deep hollow. He could feel his cock leaking, and he could tell that his pre-come was ending up on Timothée’s skin, that knowledge made him shiver.

Timothée breathed out Armie’s name, his hand tightened in his hair and he tried to stay still, to not let any honey slid down his torso, that would be too much for his sick brain and he would come just by feeling Armie’s tongue on his skin. He smiled when Armie started to kiss down his throat, running his tongue over the new hickeys and bites, his cock was rubbing on Timothée’s butt, balls and erection, hitting all of the right spots. He moaned loudly when Armie’s lips bit his left collarbone, his beard was scratching his tender skin delicately. He gasped and closed his eyes, he curled his toes and bucked his hips up, his breath was out of control and his cock was a leaking mess.

Armie swiped some of the honey away with his tongue, his lips latched onto the skin and he started to suck and lick that delicious syrup. It tasted even better than he had imagined, it was a mix between the sweetness of the honey and the saltiness of Timothée’s skin, it was intoxicating and addicting. He closed his eyes and kept cleaning his porcelain skin, running his sticky tongue up on his neck, reaching his Adam’s apple and landing a kiss on it.

He smiled and gripped the jar of honey with the spoon. He grabbed a little bit of it with the tip of the spoon and hurried back on Timothée’s neck, watching the golden syrup pour down on the whole length of his neck. Timothée moaned when Armie started to clean it with tiny, kitten licks, savouring the taste of honey and the natural taste of Timothée. He followed down the prominent column of his throat and soon he got back its hollow, admiring how the honey had slid down into it, forming a little poodle.

“Armie, touch me… touch me now.” Timothée moaned, his arms trembled and his thighs tightened. He felt like a teenager, he was about to come undone while feeling his boyfriend rub himself on his body.

Armie smiled and slid his left hand down to his hip, he gripped it harshly and squeezed, making Timothée gasp and arch his back and keeping his grip tight until he was sure that he had left his handprint there. He moved his hand down and teased the tip of Timothée’s cock with his thumb, he grazed the slit and then wrapped his hand around his erection. Timothée was small, his length was proportionated for his height and he wasn’t too thick nor too thin, he fitted perfectly in Armie’s palm.

“Oh my god…” Timothée moaned, his hands ended up on Armie’s shoulders and he planted his nails into his skin, making him hiss. “Please, please, please. I’m about to come, Armie please…” He begged with his eyes closed and his toes curled, his thighs were gripping Armie’s waist tightly.

“Me, too. You’re leaking so much.” Armie asked, lining his cock with Timothée’s and holding them both in a steady grip.

Timothée threw his head back and let out few breathy moans, he was on the edge but he was trying hard to wait and last a little longer. Armie focused back on Timothée’s throat, his tongue kept cleaning the sticky residue of honey while his hand started to jack them both off, smiling and sucking a tiny bit of honey from the hollow of his throat. Timothée twitched in his hand and the grip of his thighs became tighter and tighter. Armie finished the honey on the hollow of his throat and kept a tiny bit of syrup on his tongue.

Armie’s free hand held Timothée’s neck and he squeezed its sides, kissing him hungrily and slipping the honey into his mouth. Timothée threw his head back and moaned loudly, almost screaming, coming into Armie’ fist. The pulse of his cock drove Armie over the edge, he curled around over Timothée’s body and thrust his hips two times, adding his own come to the mess on Timothée’s chest.

Both of them were a panting mess, Armie was lying on top of Timothée with his head on the counter, his eyes closed and his lips parted. Timothée was breathing hard, his arms were on Armie’s back and his legs were slumped down, dangling from the counter. His hair was damp with sweat, he felt all sticky from the honey on his neck and the come on his chest, it was a funny feeling but he didn’t hate it.

“You’re a sick bastard.” Timothée panted, his hands moved up, caressing Armie’s neck, the back of his head and then his scalp.

“You didn’t seem to mind it.” Armie was tired, he had never came that easily in his whole life. Probably it was the mix of the honey, Timothée’s taste and his body in general, he couldn’t resist it at all.

Timothée laughed and raised his head a little, looking down at Armie. “I never do. If you weren’t sick, you wouldn’t tie me up and fuck me senseless. My life would be atrocious.” He smiled and kissed Armie’s crown.

“Shut up.” Armie’s left knee twitched and he stood up properly, looking down between them. “Look at what you’ve done, we’re all dirty.”

“Let’s go take a shower.” Timothée said sitting up on the counter.

“I’m not fucking you there. I do not want to fall. Again.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts you can find me on [Tumblr](https://uniquelio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
